Till Death Do We Part
by DemetriVolturiGuard
Summary: They knew it was bound to happen someday.  **TEAR JERKER WARNING** When those around her, life span's come to an end.  The struggle and sorrow, embrace Bella as she begins to lose the mortals in her life..


We do not own the Characters only the storyline. **WE WARN THAT THIS IS NOT FOR THE FAINT HEARTED AND MAY CAUSE SOME OR MANY IN MY CASE TEARS** Proceed with Caution

**TILL DEATH DO WE PART**

**CHARLIE**

When Charlie died, I felt lost. I thought back to the day. We were living in Vancouver. Our lifestyle was completely different. Edward and I had our own place, and my niece occasionally visited with her husband. Jake having responsibility in La Push, he and Renesmee lived there and would visit often. Carlisle and Esme were our next door neighbors. They played a hip upper-class couple. Carlisle was of course practicing at the local hospital, Esme worked in real estate and loved it. Alice and Jasper lived across town in a cute condo. Jasper worked from his home office, in a crisis help line. He was very good at it. Alice owned a small boutique downtown Vancouver, directly across from Riley Park. Rosalie and Emmett lived just a bit outside of town. They owned a vineyard. Rosalie liked the peace and tranquility of it, Emmett liked Rosalie happy, plus he had a lot of room for all his toys.

I was sitting on the porch in the swing cuddling with Edward watching the sunset when I heard the phone ring. I groaned. "Answer it love." Edward said, whispering in my ear. I quickly got to the phone, answering it before it even had a chance to sound again.

"Hello, Cullen residence." I answered.

The voice on the other end was almost unrecognizable. "B-b-Bella?" I quickly realized it was Sue.

"Sue?" I breathed into the phone. Instantly, I don't know how, but I knew Charlie was dead.

"Bella, your dad.." Sue began. Her sobs interrupting her. "Bella he s gone. You need to come home!" I stood there unable to move. The kitchen wavered, or maybe that was me. I felt Edwards hands on me. His voice echoing in my head, but I was unable to understand what he was saying. Charlie was gone.

The trip home had been hard. Not only because we had to dress and act as if we were older. Thanks to Alice, this wasn t as hard as the pain I felt in my frozen heart. As soon as I got to Charlie s house I was filled with instant grief. Hazy memories came flooding back to me. Memories of my human life, as far back as a child running around playing hide and seek with her father, who tried so hard to make her happy.

I wasn't even to the steps of Charlie's house when the front door swung open. It was Jake. I smiled. His face was measuring mine. He stepped cautiously towards me and picked me up and just held me tightly. His skin against mine felt like and open fire, but I didn t care. I needed this hug. Edward lingered behind us, keeping his head low.

"Loca," Jake said into my hair. His arms still tightly wrapped around me. I collapsed into him. I don't know how he did it, but he always made everything almost okay. He smoothed my hair and pulled away a little, taking my face in his hands. "Are you okay, Bells?" Jake looked into my cinnamon bronze colored eyes.

I nodded and gave him my best smile. He put his arm around my shoulder and lead me into the house.

Sue was sitting on the sofa, surrounded by Seth, Leah, and a few people I didn t know. Sue looked up to me and smiled. "Bella.." Sue started to get up, but the unknown man gently put a hand on her shoulder shaking his head.

Jake took his arm off from around my shoulders and nodded for me to go into the living room. I looked back at Edward, who was now resting against the wall his hands gathered in front of him. I looked back to the group and walked to Sue. Seth stood up and Leah scoot over, allowing me to take a seat next to Sue.

Sue her self, was not well as far as health was concerned. Her dark skin was shaded with age, her high cheekbones forcing her cheeks to skin into face. Her dark eyes now glossy and gray. Her streaked black and white hair braided messily hanging down over her shoulder. She hugged me, she felt so delicate under my touch, as if I would touch her wrong and she would dissolve into dust in the wind.

I felt like so much had passed me by. I hadn t been to Forks, let alone La Push in over thirty years. The wolves delayed aging had finally let up, Leah was married now, her husband a striking dark Indian man. They had a daughter around the age of five, and a new baby boy, to who the husband had been lulling to sleep in the old rocker. Seth too was married now, his wife and daughter were at home he told me later. It made me wonder how much else I had missed.

Sue placed her delicate hand on my leg. "Bella, your father loved you very much." She looked at me through her tear ridden eyes. "He wanted you to have this." She reached into the Bible she was holding and pulled out an envelope. I reached for it with a shaking hand. "He wrote this about a week ago. He knew he was sick Bella, but he didn t want you to see him like this."

I was instantly angry. "You knew he wasn t going to pull through, and no one called me?" I looked at her, the pain welling back up inside my chest.

"Bella, he didn t want you to see.." Sue started crying.

Leah touched me on the shoulder. "Don t.." She gave me a warning look. I wanted to scream. No he was my father, my daddy. I know we had our problems. If anyone should have known he was going to die, it should have been me. I looked to Edward desperately. His eyes darted around the room quickly, his expression meek.

I stood up, excusing my self. "I'm going to go see my old room." I said, needing an excuse to get out of there, fast. I left the room and rounded the corner to the kitchen. I stopped, looking around recalling the fuzzy human memories. I hurried to the stairs and took them three at a time. I got to my old door and stood there, my hand hovering over the doorknob.

Edward s voice was in my ear, "What s wrong love?" He asked. I turned slightly looking to him before gripping the handle twisting it and opening the door slowly pushing it. I was amazed. In thirty years, I couldn t believe my room looked like I had never left. There was even a shirt slung over the back of the chair, waiting for me to take care of it. I ran my finger over the wooden desk as I walked past it. No dust, they had been keeping it up. Impressive. I sat on the bed and fell back into the mattress.

Charlie's funeral was even harder. We gathered around, so many old faces, along with new.. I was so tired of being asked if I was okay. I know people were concerned, but I wasn t okay, my dad just died. I looked around at the mourning faces surrounding Charlie s casket. I must have been completely out of it, because I jumped when I felt a pair of arms pull me to them. It was Jake. Edward was consoling Renesmee who was devastated by her PaPa s death. Jake squeezed me tightly. "I m here, Bella" Jake whispered in my ear. I smiled slightly as his words soothed my sharp pain.

I just hugged him. I didn t know what else to do. I was so glad I had Jake. He always knew what to do to make bad things better. "Thank you, Jake" I said into his muscular shoulder.

He never left my side through the whole service. As the people started leave, they gave their condolences. I couldn t even look at them, plus I was taking Alice s tip of keeping my head slightly down to avoid people noticing I still look like I did when thirty years ago.

After the funeral I hugged Sue again, telling her to keep in touch with me. I was still upset with them all for not telling me about Charlie, but I knew how stubborn Charlie could be.

I said my goodbyes to everyone, agreeing to visit more often. Edward waited for me patiently in our car. Finally I slowly started making my way to the car. I kept scanning the crowd of faces, looking for the familiar face from my childhood.

There he was, finally. Rushing towards me through the people, apologizing as he pushed his way to me. I stopped and ran to meet him, jumping on him and wrapping my arms around his neck tightly. I cared not of the burning feeling against me from his skin. The once unbearable sensation was now bearable. "Thank you so much, Jake" I said pressing my face into him. "I couldn t have gotten through this without you."

"Bella, I ll always be here for you." He hugged me back swinging me around. I saw Renesmee coming up behind him and I have her a tight hug. I waved to them and then to the rest of the group of people standing outside Charlie s house.

**Renee**

I looked around our new house. We had just settled in to a large house in a small town in Wisconsin. The whole Cullen-clan lived close by.

All of us living our own little made-up lives. I hated living so far away from Renesmee and Jake. Edward promised we would fly them out as much as possible. The place was very nice, nicer than I would have picked out. Edward was excited about our new start, I just wanted to go back to Forks, but that wasn t possible. We considered it, but it would raise too many questions with us looking like we were still at best, in our late twenties.

I was unpacking boxes, assembling our new home when I heard my cell phone ringing. I grabbed the phone quickly not bothering to check the caller ID. Hello? I said in a chipper voice.

I heard a voice clear, "Bella?" It was Ginger, my younger half-sister. The produce of Phil and my Mother.

"Hey Ging, what s up?" We tried to keep in touch as often as we could, I hadn t seen any of them in years, only talking to them on the phone and through emails.

"Bella.." I didn t like the tone of Ginger s voice. Somber and low. "You should come to Jacksonville, Mom s not doing well." The words hit me like a brick wall. I shook my head. Not again. First Charlie, now Renee.

I held the phone tightly, "I ll be there tomorrow." I said softly. We said our goodbyes and I hung up the phone. I had to find Edward.

I found Edward outside unloading boxes from the moving truck. He looked at me and read my expression. He quickly set down the box he was carrying and was at my side instantly. "Love, what's wrong?" He said to me with a worried look.

I looked up to him slowly. "Ginger called," I pulled my self into him "She said we should come to Jacksonville, Renee doesn't have much time."

Edwards expression softened and he held me tightly. "Your going then?" He rubbed my back lightly.

I went into the house in a zombie-like state. I didn t want to think of my mom passing, Charlie s death was hard enough. I was in our room repacking some of the clothes I had put away earlier. I felt Edwards arms wrap around my mid-section. "I'm supposed to start work tomorrow." He said in low voice. "I will call and see if they can push my start date back a little farther."

I felt bad. I didn't want him to have to switch everything around just for me. "No love, its okay." I said trying to keep my cool the best I could. "I can just go, you can stay here and I'll be home soon. I turned around facing him, wrapping my arms around his neck. He smiled and leaned in kissing me gently.

Later on, Edward had went to talk to Carlisle about the hospital, Edward was about to start interning at. I stayed home, to try to calm my self for my trip in the morning. I picked the phone up to call Renesmee and let her know.

The phone rang a few times before I heard Renesmee s perky voice answer, "Hello?" She answered.

"Ren, sweetie." I chewed on my lip. "Gram is, I m going to Jacksonville in the morning, If you want."

Silence came from the other end. "Um, Mom, your not making any sense." She replied. "Your going to go see Gram in Jacksonville?" She asked me.

I took a deep breath collecting my thoughts. "Sort of, look, Gram is getting pretty old, she is.." I couldn t bring my self to say dieing.

"Gram s going to die isn't she?" Renesmee s voice was frail and low.

I held the phone tightly to my ear, dry sobbing to my self. I slowly composed my self. "Yes, baby girl. I m going tomorrow, you should come. I will pay."

"Yeah, Mom, I m coming. We will be there tomorrow night, okay?" Her voice still frail.

"Yeah, sweetie, Okay. I love you." I whispered into the voice, unable to command my voice any louder.

The next day, Edward kissed me softly as my flight was called from the airport intercom. I grabbed my suitcase and took a final look over my shoulder as I walked through the terminal to my waiting plane.

The flight from Wisconsin to Jacksonville was even worse. I wanted to just be there. I was cursing each minute lost not spending next to my crazy, eccentric, hair-brained mother. I arrived at Phil and Renee s house about mid-afternoon.

I was happy I had haled a cab instead of renting a car. It reminded me of like at Charlie's, cars packiing the street side, people every where. Most of whom I didn t know.

I noticed Ginger, playing with a small red-haired little girl. I walked over to her, hugging my self slightly.

"Wow, Bella" Ginger said standing up looking at me. I hope the anti aging chromosome is on moms side of the family. She smiled at me. I smiled back to be polite. She must have seen me looking at the little girl. "This is Penelope, my daughter." She said hugging the little girl to her side. Penelope made a face and squirmed away to run after some other children running by.

"Cute." I said smiling. "Where is mom?" I said looking towards the house.

"Not here, she is at the hospital." Ginger said following my gaze.

I nodded and then remembered I didn t have a car. "I need to go see her." I said looking desperately to Ginger.

"Well dinner is almost ready. If you want to wait, I can take you." Ginger said turning to tell Penelope to not attempt to climb the tree like the older boys were.

I felt a fire sensation on my shoulder and instantly, I knew it was Jake. Not to mention the alarmed looked on Gingers face. I spun around. "Oh you guys made it!" I said grabbing Renesmee and hugged her tightly. I then was greeted by a famous Jake hug. I laughed and shook off the burning feeling.

I looked to Ginger who was standing in front of us with her hands on her hips. "Ginger, this is my daughter Renesmee."

Ginger looked from me to Renesmee and then stole a quick glance to Jake. Ginger stepped forward slowly. "So this is the infamous Renesmee?" We sent them pictures of her childhood, obviously later than she aged. However, they had never met before. Renee met her one year when she came from Christmas. Ginger took Renesmee in her arms giving her a long hug.

Renesmee was ushered off by Ginger to be introduced to family she had never met. I turned to Jake who was leaning against a tree. I walked to him and leaned against the same tree. "This is hard." I said to him looking down at my wringing hands.

Jake reached over and took my hands in his. I looked up to him and smiled. "I know, Bells, I know." He pulled me to him and hugged me tight. Instantly I started to feel a little better. "I need to go see her." I told him.

"Where is she?" Jake asked.

"Hospital." I said looking up to the creeping sun. "I can t stand out here all day." I said nodding to the clouds as they gave way to the sun.

Jake nodded and looked around for Renesmee. "Bells, you stay here. I will go get Nessie." He took off in search for her. I leaned against the tree hiding under it for cover from the sun. After a few minutes the two of them were standing in front of me.

We left for the hospital. Once were arrived there I was overwhelmed. We asked for her room and the nurse gave us a funny look. Without answering, she got up and went across the room to a door and walked inside. I looked from Renesmee to Jake.

After a few minutes, the nurse returned with a doctor at her side. The doctor came from around the partition to greet us. "Hello, I am Doctor Franke. You are what to my patient?" He said looking from me to the others.

"I am.." I cleared my throat, "Isabella Swan-Cullen" I am her daughter. I rest my hand on Renesmee s shoulder, "This is Renesmee Cullen, her grand daughter, and this is Jacob Black, her grandson-in-law." I watched the doctors expression, slightly dazzling him with my vampire voodoo.

He looked unconvinced but after looking at his paper work, he nodded. "Isabella, may I have a word in private?" He said gesturing to a empty hospital room with his clipboard. I nodded and looked back to Renesmee and Jake to let them know it was okay.

I walked into the room followed by the Doctor, who shut the door. He gestured for me to take a seat on the hospital bed, which I did. I slipped my hands between my knees and looked at him hopeful. "How is she?" I asked after the silence in the room was enough to kill me.

"Isabella, I'm sorry. We did everything for her that we could. She went in peace." He said looking to me with a grim expression. "I truly am sorry."

Even though I couldn t breath I felt like I was suffocating. I looked to the doctor, trying to reprocess what he had said to me.

"She s.. gone?" I said looking to the doctor, hoping I heard him wrong. His nod told me otherwise. I wanted to leave. To run, not look back. I didn t even get to say goodbye.

"If there is anything we can do for you, just ask." The doctor said, patting my shoulder as he left the room.

Renesmee tapped on the door shortly after the doctor left. "So, what was that all about?" She asked.

"Let s go home Ren." I said, not looking at her.

"Wha.. Why?" She said in a confused tone.

"We were too late." Renesmee s face show immediate realization of Renee s passing.

"Are you okay?" She asked me coming close.

"No, but I will be." I said trying to smile for her.

**Jake**

I trembled deep inside recalling those horrible times. My head was spinning, everyone I loved was dying. Edward made it seem like it was so easy. I clenched an old picture frame tight to my chest. I was losing my mind. I had just got a call from a very grief stricken Renesmee. Jake was not well. The doctor recommended everyone say their peace. I had to go to La Push. Now.

My face pinched up and if I could produce tears, I would be covered in them. I looked at the picture frame again. It was of Jake and I standing outside Billy s, our arms around each others shoulders our faces spread with wide grins of happy times. I cursed under my breath. I could take anyone else leaving me, anyone but Jake. Not Jake. I felt my body convulsing with raw emotions. Emotions like sadness, anger, misery, and sorrow.

He was my best friend. My life. I needed him. I held the picture frame tightly and looked out the window to the moonlight night sky. Too cruel. I stood in the living room of the Black s house. Billy s old house, now Jake and Rename s. Everyone gathered. Aged Sam and Emily, their children now chasing their own children around. I felt like I was going to lose my mind. Renesmee came out of Jakes room. She was crying and her face was beat red and tear streaked. Alice ran to comfort her, and she whispered something to Alice, not looking up.

Alice looked to me and nodded to the room. I felt my stomach flip. I held my breath and walked to the doorway of his room. Jake was laying there, his body used. I looked to him, his same chocolate brown eyes melting as I came into the room. "Bella" his old voice cracked in protest as he spoke, stretching a trembling weathered hand out to me. I slowly walked to him, even slower than a human would. I took his hand in mine, rubbing the top of it with my other hand. I hated seeing him this way. His once jet black hair now pure white. His tight russet skin, now spackled gray, and his skin hanging loosely off his frame.

"Jake" I said kneeling on the floor sitting as close to him as I could. I slowly leaned my head to his chest and rest my forehead upon it. My heart was breaking. I couldn't do this. I couldn't tell him goodbye.

"Bella," Jake said running his tired fingers through my hair. "I will always love you. This is the last promise I will ever break...disappointing you, it was never my plan." Jake coughed and groaned.

I looked up to him, my face screwed up with misery. "No Jake" I said to him. It was too late. His once vibrate chocolate brown eyes were now dull. The life in them faded. His chest no longer rose and fell. His heart had stopped.

He was gone.  
I held tightly on his hand. The warmth fading fast. What once was emanating heat was now turning frigid. I knew this day was coming and I had been dreading it for many years. Once Jake stopped phasing, his body began to catch up. Jake had been there for me when I needed him the most. Of course he would be, he was my best friend after all. I know he would do anything to make me happy. He always knew what to say or do to momentarily take the pain away. I sat still, looking over his delicate frame not wanting to leave him here and say my goodbye. To me he was still beautiful, no matter how he looked.

"Jake" I whispered as if he could hear me. "Who will help me now?" I dry sobbed onto his skin, which now was the same temperature as mine.

"Jake...I need you" I closed my eyes, my cold dead heart now shattering into a million pieces as the realization was kicking in. Who would help me put my heart back together. What was the use with Jake gone. No one can, I was alone.

A hand fell upon my shoulder. I turned around startled, I thought I was alone. I turned around and was faced with the brilliant topaz eyes of my Edward. His face was stricken with sorrow and anguish. He held out his hand to me. I shook my head and refused him. As much as I needed someone right now, I also needed my time. I know Edward wanted to help, but I wasn t ready to leave Jake's side. I knew I had to leave but I physically could not bring myself to move. I felt like if I even tried I would break apart and I would shatter all over the floor. Edward looked at me, a little hurt by the look on his face, but he understood. He gave me a swift kiss on the forehead, bowed his head out of respect for Jacob. "Goodbye dear Brother" he whispered so softly that If I wasn t a Vampire, wouldn t have heard him. He stopped at the door, turned back and smiled slightly to me. In a blink he was out of sight.

The day turned to night and I didn't want to leave his side. People came and went and eventually I knew that I as well would have too. Leave my best friend for the last time. I looked around the room and sighed. "This still isn't goodbye Jake" I said as I slowly and cautiously stood up, waiting for myself to break, but I held together. I stood at the door of the room, not leaving completely seeing that everyone was still in the main room. Everyone was huddled closely. I looked into the eyes of Ren, her face red, eyes swollen and bloodshot. She didn't look like my angel. She looked like a shell of what my Ren was before her heart got ripped from her chest. As soon as her eyes fell on me her eyes welled up again with tears. I held my arms out and she darted into me. I held her close to me as she cried into my shoulder. I patted her hair down and held her tight. She looked at me and I knew she wanted to say something. "Mom..." She never finished what she said and just fell to the floor. I knelt down beside her and almost instantly Edward and Alice were also by her side. Edward held onto her and helped her up while Alice was watching her with caution as if she was about to break. Swiftly they took her away and left me there alone. One by one everyone began to leave. Sam and Leah had come and took Jake away. I heard people telling me about the funeral arrangements. I barely spoke, just nodded and agreed with all that was said to me. I was now alone in the Black house. No one to comfort me and no one to talk to. I now felt more alone then ever.

**Now**

Sam had contacted me a day later saying the funeral was in two days time. They were going to have a traditional Quileute ceremony. They asked that I be there. Of course I was going to be there. This was my last time I would see him. He told me the time, the place and how the proceedings were going to happen. I haven t been to a proper Quileute burial before, I was nervous.  
After all the talk of the funeral arrangement he briefly asked how I was holding up and I told him not so good as he could imagine. All to quickly, he was asking to speak with Ren. I sighed and handed the phone to Ren. I didn t see her for hours after that. Yet again the house was empty. Ren was on the phone with Sam somewhere and Edward had gone to hunt. Edward asked if I was needing to hunt but I again chose to stay back. I still didn t feel ready to face the world. If I did, no one would even notice. Ren was everyone's concern right now. She was Jake s everything and he was hers. The pack were there to comfort her. Leah surprisingly took Ren under her wing and was there for her alot of the time. She always said that she knew what it was like to lose someone.

I didn t mean to be eavesdropping but no one would notice what I was doing. I knew she was talking about Harry. That was a hard time for her and the pack. Also may have been but not entirely sure, referring to Sam. Slowly the day crept by and I stayed unmoving from my room. I was to focused on the funeral that was the next day. This was going to be my last goodbye if I was up to it. The burial was unlike any human burial. There were a lot more aspects that Sam mentioned to me, none I could remember. The day was finally dawning. The last time I would see Jacob, my best friend, my rock. No longer will his guffawing laugh ring in my ears and all that I will be left with are nothing but memories. Memories which will never fade as much as Edward says they will. I dressed myself as the sun rose and Edward and Ren were still no where to be seen. I left the house early. I wanted to get to the rez before the others for some time alone. After I was dressed and ready to go I left a note for Edward and Ren to let them know I had left in case they were to come home. I took my keys and headed out to my car and just sat for a few moments. I didn t know what I was going to say at the funeral. I was unprepared. I was hoping it was just going to come naturally and would flow. I banged my hand on the dash of the car out of frustration, started the motor and back out of the driveway whipping the car out onto the winding road heading towards La Push. Before I would reach the native grounds I made a detour for one more look around the Black house. I stood at the front door with my hand on the door knob. Hesitantly I walked in and stood there unmoving. I took a few steps into the house and headed to Jake's old room. I ran my fingers along the walls and took in the scent. I wasn't one to pry but as I walked around the room I almost fell over a loose floorboard. I looked down and without hesitation knelt down to have a look under the board. I pulled out a cardboard shoebox. As I did, photos came spilling out. Instantly I recognized the pictures. I wonder if he even remembered these were here. They were from years ago, from when Edward left me. I looked through. Pictures of the bikes, random spare parts. I laughed to myself as one picture was Jake pulling a face at the camera and sticking his tongue out. I sighed as I put the photos away and tucked them back under. When I did a loose photo fell out. It was of me and Jake, sitting on his bike, his arm wrapped around me. Both smiling the largest of smiles. I pocketed the picture and headed back out to the car slowly. The time was closer. Everyone would be waiting. I had to face what I had been inevitably avoiding. I decided to walk to the grounds as they weren't far from the Black residence. After ten minutes or so I reached the ancient grounds. The space lit by torches and opened up onto the beach. I took a seat on a old log by the ocean and waited the arrival of the others. I closed my eyes and left my mind wander and all of sudden as If I had fallen asleep, everyone turned up to the clearing. I inhaled a deep, useless breath as I walked to where everyone was waiting. All of the Cullen s were here and the pack. Sam nodded to us in appreciation of us being here. His eyes scanned us all. Stopped on me for a moment and fell and stayed on Ren as he began the service. Sam spoke of how Jake was a strong man, brave yet not foolish. About how he loved each of us all in different ways. He spoke of the love between Ren and Jake and asked Ren if she wanted to speak. She shook her head. I looked to her and held her hand tight. Her face streaked once again with tears. Sam looked at me and I nodded. I looked back at my family as I stood on front of everyone. The faces of the pack were filled with devastation. I sighed and cleared my throat

"Jake was great. I loved him. He was my best friend." I looked around. Nothing was coming to me. All I really wanted to do was scream and throw stuff. I looked down, "He will be missed."  
Some younger men brought the long wooden box, containing Jacob s body. Resting it on a platform. I looked alarmed to Seth. "What are they going to do?"  
Seth slowly turned to me, tears in his eyes. "They will set his soul free in a ceremonious cremation of his physical form." He didn t look me directly in the eye.  
I stood there my jaw gapping. I couldn t watch this. I stood there motionless.

I wanted to tell him goodbye. I just couldn t I couldn t force the words out of my throat. I felt that choking feeling in my throat.  
I turned my back, walking away from what they were about to do, I couldn t handle the feeling that he was gone. Sam patted me on the shoulder, approaching me with my back turned away from the ceremony. He nodded to me, obviously understanding the pain I was feeling. I returned the nod with as much of a forced smile as I could muster. The Tribe Council started speaking. I knew it was about to start. I had to leave. I took off through the woods. Once back to the house, I was numb. My brain unable to focus. I wished the pain would go away. I hadn t felt this empty since Edward left me so long ago. I closed my eyes and cringed slightly, hugging my self.

My head was mush, my heart broken. I was never going to be whole again. I have an eternity of living with the death of my best friend. Edward made it sound like it would be easy. It wasn t. It took a long time to overcome the death of my parents, though in some way this felt different. Jake had my heart, he helped me in more ways then one. How could I ever go on with out him. I sat went to a drawer removing a sheet of paper. I found a pen and went to the table. I sat down and wrote Jake a letter. It was the only thing I could do. I was amazed how good it felt. To write to him, it was like talking to him in a way. I let everything out, gave him my all. After the letter was over I folded into thirds and placed it into an envelope. I kissed the letter and held it close to my heart, closing my eyes and thinking of our best times. Slowly I stood walking to my bag pulling out the picture frame , taking the picture from behind the glass. The picture of me and Jake, arm and arm outside Billy's place. I felt a choking feeling in the back of my throat. This was so hard. I left the dismantled picture frame on the floor where I was kneeling and left the house. Quickly I took off running as quick as a bullet through the night cast forest. Soon I got to the burial ground where Jake s ashes now rest forever. I slowly and cautiously walked to his place in the earth. His headstone glinted in the moonlight. Jacob William Black My eyes scanned the name over and over again. I knelt to my knees, close to the headstone. I placed the envelope and the picture up against the headstone. I ran my fingers over the texture of the engraving of his name. I leaned against the headstone and dry sobbed against it. I felt the world stop spinning around me. I felt the darkness come and engulf me. I couldn t do this, I opened my eyes quickly. Hoping it was some kind of horrible dream. As I already knew, nothing had changed. I adjusted the picture and patted the top of the headstone. I stood up and slowly walked across the burial ground away from where, what left of Jacob Black, would forever be.

"Jake, I love you." I said as I entered the forest.

WE LOVE TO HEAR YOUR OPINIONS ON THE STORY! Thank you for taking the time to read and Review it is always appreciated

xx


End file.
